What Hurts The Most
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Oneshot. Character Death. Fabian X Nina. Not much more to say.


A/N: For Charlie :( You'd be 20 today Happy Birthday...

Muse Songs:

What Hurts The Most by Danny Gokey (Cover)

Who You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney

Why by Rascal Flatts

Homesick by Mercy Me.

This story is very special to me its in honor of a friend of mine who died May 15th 2010. It's sad you will cry.

The main song for this is What Hurts The Most. Please listen to any of those songs listed well reading. Please read the authors note at the end it will explain a lot about this.

* * *

**What hurts the most**  
**Was being so close**  
**And having so much to say**  
**And watching you walk away**  
**And never knowing**  
**What could have been**  
**And not seeing that loving you**  
**Is what I was tryin' to do**

**- The Rascal Flatts**

**

* * *

**

Fabian sat in one of the living room chairs staring at the door. Waiting. Hoping. Praying this past week would only be a dream.

"We're leaving for the memorial now Fabian. Do you want to walk with us? We're worried." Amber asked her fellow Sibuna member. The rest of the house by the door.

"I'm fine Amber, I'll be over soon. You guys can go." He said his eyes starting to water

"If you say so." She said heading for the door.

"Amber."

"Yes?" She said slowly making her way back to the living room. She waved the rest of the house out.

"I wish I had the chance to go back. I wish I had told her. It's too late now." He spoke weakly his voice trailing off quickly at the end of every sentence.

"I know, Fabian. I know."

"I was there Amber. I should have told her. She told me how she felt. I went to say something, but it was too late." His voice breaking.

"I know. You don't need to stay strong Fabian. It's okay to cry." She said kneeling next to his chair, rubbing his back.

"Every time I close my eyes, I'm back in that hospital room. I'm back in the moment. I'm back when I had the chance."

_FLASHBACK 2 weeks before._

_"I really want my gram Fabian." She said weakly_

_"She's on her way Nina. She'll be here."_

_"Promise you wont leave till she gets here."_

_"I promise Nina."_

_"When did things get so bad?"_

_"When you first got sick."_

_"It was just the flu."_

_"Apparently it wasn't." He said grimly_

_"I guess not." She said trying to crack a small joke._

_"Nina I need to tell you something." He said shyly._

_"You can tell me anything what is it?" She smiled._

_"Its just-" He started to speak before the door opened._

_"Gram." Nina said._

_"Oh deary. I caught the first flight when the school called._

_"Gram I've missed you. I'm glad your here."_

_"You boy you've been here how bad is it? Do they even know what's wrong?"_

_"I'm not really sure. You'd have to ask one of her doctors."_

_"Will you stay with her well I go find one?"_

_"I've been here I don't plan on leaving any time soon." He said_

_Outside the room_

_"How bad is it?"_

_"It's really bad Mrs. Martin. I'm sorry," said the doctor._

_"What is it?"_

_"We think its pneumonia gone bad, but we're not entirely sure it may be something worse."_

_"What are the chances?"_

_"Of survival very slim maybe a 1 in a thousand chance."_

_"You're a doctor shouldn't you try to help her."_

_"There's nothing more we can do but keep her comfortable."_

_Back in the room._

_"What we're you trying to tell me?" Nina asked._

_"It's just we've been friends since you moved here 2 months ago. And it's just. I feel -" He was cut off again by grams reentrance_

_"I need to talk to my granddaughter child. Can we have some time?"_

_"Sure Mrs. Martin."_

_"Bye the way child I never caught your name?"_

_"It's Fabian."_

_"Fabian from the Roman cognomen __Fabianus_, which was derived from FABIUS. Saint Fabian was a 3rd-century pope. An Italian name."

_"Okay than. I'll be back later, I'm going to call Trudy and fill her in." He said stepping outside._

_After calling Trudy Fabian sat down on the floor next to the door to Nina's room. He sat there for what seemed like hours before Gram finally came out and asked him to come back in._

_"She's been asking for you."_

_"Ill be right there." He said standing up and dusting his clothes off._

_"Hey Nina."_

_"I missed you."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"What are you sorry for." She asked him._

_"For being gone so long."_

_"You we're only gone for 15 minutes," she smiled. There was a knock at the door._

_"Mrs. Martin we need to talk to you."_

_"I'll be right back deary."_

_Outside_

_"We don't think she as long her vitals are all slowing down. She might not make it through the night. We're so sorry."_

_"Thank you for telling me. I'd like to go spend these last few hours with my granddaughter."_

_A few hours later._

_"Fabian there's something I want to tell you." Nina said weakly after waking up from her cat nap._

_"You can tell me anything." He said._

_"It's just these past 2 months we've become really close. And we've been mystery hunting with Amber. And I really need to tell you-" she stopped quickly and started coughing weakly._

_"Take a deep breath. Would you like some water?" He asked._

_"No No I'm fine. I just need to tell you that I like you, as more then a friend." She said before breaking out coughing again. A rattling sound could be heard._

_"Nina. I need to tell you something now."_

_"Later. I really need a nap." She said closing her eyes drifting softly into an eternal sleep. The machines beeping slowed down. And the room was quiet._

_"I need to go call Trudy..." He said looking at her gram who was crying. "Do you want me to get a doctor?"_

_"I'll go get one, but why don't you head home. I'll phone Trudy." He left the hospital and walked to the bus stop, tears trying to burst forth the entire walk there. He grabbed the first seat open at the front of the bus and cried silently the entire ride to the school._

_Back at school_

_"Oh Fabian." Amber ran up to him and gave him a hug._

_"Where's everyone else?"_

_"In there rooms. No one wants to talk. Trudy wants to see you." She said jerking him towards the kitchen._

_"Are you going to be okay? We wont make you go to school Monday. Perhaps the entire house can stay home. Amber and I were talking maybe we can have a memorial for her, since her friends can't make it to America for the funeral." Trudy questioned._

_"Can we talk about this later I really need to sleep." He said heading quickly for his room._

Present:

"She knows."

"How do you know." He asked angrily blinking back tears

"Call it women's intuition. It's okay to cry. You lost someone close. No come on Fabian we need to go to the memorial."

"You go. I have something to do first. I'll be over soon."

"Will you be okay, because I can wait."

"No go, I'll be fine. I promise I'll be over soon." He waited patiently for her to slip out the door before slipping quietly up the stairs to the attic door. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out one of Nina's bobby pins. He slowly unlocked the door, and quickly ascended the attic stairs. He walked over to the passage to the secret room.

"So I may feel crazy. I mean even if you were a ghost now. Why haunt the attic. It's just we spent so much time here, and I feel this is were we would be closest. It's just Nina. I really cared about you and I just wish I could have told you. It's too late now, I'll never get the chance. I miss you. We all miss you. But Sibuna will live on." He muttered slipping his hand into the pocket that held the necklace.

"I know." He could have sworn he heard someone say that. 'I'm going crazy.' He laughed before leaving the attic, relocking the door. He silently descended the stairs and headed out the door to where the memorial would be held.

* * *

FIN

Notes:

Time line:

First sick on Monday

E.R. Thursday night because of rapid breathing, rattly cough, and not being able to catch breath.

Grandma's flight leaves Friday night

Grandma arrives Saturday noon.

Nina dies Saturday at 10

Fabian arrives home at 11 after spending all of Thursday night and Friday, and Saturday with Nina.

Memorial held the following Saturday.

Nina gave Fabian the locket, Monday for him to hide it.

I think that's all I have for notes. If anything else is confusing review it and Ill try to answer haha.


End file.
